


Dinner Date

by Sheason2000



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, exhibitionisim, the waiter wants a new job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheason2000/pseuds/Sheason2000
Summary: Valmeris knew something was up the moment he saw how eager his older brother was for their dinner with Bitten.





	Dinner Date

Dantés was full as usual, the sound of soft music and cutlery and chatter creating a warm ambience.

For most people.

At a table near the corner was Valmeris Laurant and his patron Bitten Von Liebe. Bitten had offered to take him and his brother Joseph out to dinner and before Valmeris could say anything Joseph had accepted for them both, shooting his younger brother a sly grin that both worried him and send tingles down his spine. That look only ever ended in one way for him. And now he knew why Joseph had given him such a look. As soon as they arrived once no one was looking Joseph had ducked under the table and Bitten smoothly gave some lie of how the man had needed to run off while Joseph undid Vals pant and smoothly took his length to the base in his mouth, making him jerk. The waiter had given them a weird look but shrugged it off and given them privacy once more.

That had been about 20 minutes ago.

Now they were about midway through appetizers and Valmeris was trying to remain composed while being blown by someone who knew all the little ways to make him break. What speed to go, how hard to suck, how hard to squeeze the base so even if he wanted to cum he couldn't. Valmeris was a wreck and all the while Bitten carried on normal conversation as if Joseph wasn't also fucking himself on the mans cock at the same time. He should have known there was a reason they had such a small corner booth. It was just the right size for Joseph to please them both.

All Valmeris wanted was to lean back and thrust into that wet heat, crying out for one or both of them to fuck him but instead for the sake of his reputation and pride he was forced to endure the torture in silence, glaring daggers at his rather smug looking. He could feel the vibrations against his prick each time Joseph moaned and for a momebt he almost wished it was him down there wedged between them. The thought made him throb and he bit his lips hard to muffle a groan. Thank god for the background noise masking this or he was sure someone would hear the sloppy sounds under their table.

"Something wrong~?" His patron looked far too smug about all this.

"*Fuck. You.*" Val snarled back breathlessly.

"Later~ Not your turn." Bitten winked then reached under the table to give Josephs ass a swat. "See if you can make him break babe."

Theres no sign of an affirmative but then his pants are being pulled down and Valmeris squeaks, thankful the long sides of his frilly clothes hide what pants and undergarments aren't anymore. Hands tug his hips forward to expose his ass and he opens his mouth to question what the _hell _did Joseph think he was doing when three fingers are shoved in dry. The sudden stretch combined with the sharp pain and the way Joseph immediately began thrusting them while still sucking him off, Valmeris had to quickly clap a hand over his mouth to muffle himself, quickly losing what composure he did have.

People had to have noticed by now. They were probably starting and hells that shouldn't have turned him on more but it did. All those eyes on him while someone pleasured him under the table. That someone being his brother no less! And his patron right across from him! Valmeris trembled and looked at Bitten pleadingly. Surprisingly even his patron was starting to look a little frazzled. A look that said all he wanted was to slam into Joseph properly, not the weak barely noticable thrusts he was relegated to to keep their activities hidden. He had no doubt the hand under the table gripping his brothers waist was leaving some very dark bruises. Bitten had a dark look in eyes and Valmeris shuddered, knowing Joseph could feel the way his prick twitched as his pulse jumped. With a sadistic smirk and a growl to his voice he looked down where Joseph would be if they could see through the table.

"If he doesn't finished good and loud you aren't getting to cum either. Got it?" A muffled moan of acknowledgement under the table. "Good boy."

Oh how cruel his patron was! But it was so good as his brothers fingers sped up as did the speed he bobbed his head, fingers crook to hit that spot inside him that made him see stars. He could feel that familiar feeling in the back his mind, a fuzzy lustful sensation telling him to submit, to give in, how good it would all feel if he stopped resisting and succumbed to the pleasure coursing through him. Who cared if the restaurant caught them? All that mattered was the three of them.

The voice sounded suspiciously like Bitten but he couldn't find the willpower to open his eyes, his fist almost shoved in his mouth to muffle his sounds, one hand fisted in brown hair as his he thrusted and bucked into Josephs mouth. It was all too good. Too much. He was so so close, pleading with each gasping breath for them to give him more, just that little bit more to tip him over the edge, almost hunched over the table. Of course that only left him as exposed as Bitten dropped any pretenses about being discreet and started pounding into Joseph as best he could from the position he was in, one hand holding the eldest brothers waist in a death grip while the other reached across the table to yank harshly on Vals hair.

It was the last straw and Valmeris grabbed his brothers head, holding him down as he thrusted into his mouth rapidly and cried out, uncaring the whole restaurant was now very aware of what was going on. Bitten had released his hair but it didn't even register as he was far to busy fucking Josephs throat and chasing that peak while Bitten did the same to the mans ass. Joseph meanwhile just clutched tightly at the booth bench, moaning around Vals cock from being fucked on both ends. Valmeris was fge first to tip over the edge, head tossed back as he cried out both their names to the heavens, eyes almost rolled back from the ecstasy assaulting his senses. Joseph wasn't far behind, making a puddle of white on the restaurant floor. His ass clenched around Bitten while the man fucked him right through his orgasm and into his own, spilling balls deep inside him with a groan.

The three of them were barely coming down from the endorphin high when a very awkward waiter asked them leave as well as pay for their meals. Bitten waved him off after paying, hauling Joseph from under the table before easily tossing one Laurant over each shoulder and carrying them out. They could continue the fun at home.


End file.
